


I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Song, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Dressed as Santa, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, and crowley is like 15/16ish, claire is 10, crowley is their cousin, emma is 8, he is sam's stepson, jack emma and claire are siblings, jack is like 5, sam and rowena are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Based on the Jackson 5 song. Jack is suppose to be in bed when he sees Papa kissing Santa Claus!





	I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I know I'm late but I was busy. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year. Sorry if the dialogue is a little weird I wanted to incorporate as much of the song lyrics as I could.

* _Smooch*_

Jack couldn’t believe his eyes!

“Wow! Papa’s kissing Santa Claus!” Jack whispered from his hiding spot at the bottom of the stairs. He watched for a few more minutes before he decided he needed to wake up his sisters and cousin so they could see Santa too.

Jack quietly got up and leaned against the railing so he would not be seen, once he was far up enough he ran. Luckily he was light on his feet and the stairs had carpet on them to muffle the sounds of his agile feet.

He burst through the room that his sisters and cousin were staying in (he got to keep his room all to himself _ha!_ ) and jumped in between Claire’s bed and the pullout trundle, “Claire! Emma! Wake up! Wake up! Claire, Emma, come on!” Jack shook them as he half whispered half shouted.

“Mmmm, go away Jack,” Emma sleepily said as she pulled the covers over her head.

“And stop shaking the bed or I’m going to barf!” Claire said groggily.

“That’s because Crowley gave you some of his grownup eggnog, but that’s not the point; I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus!” Jack exclaimed.

“What!!!!??” Emma and Claire both said as they popped out from the sheets.

“I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus,” Jack repeated, “underneath the mistletoe.”

There was a grunt from the floor and Jack, Emma, and Claire all turned their heads to look down at their cousin Crowley who was snuggled in his sleeping bag.

“How can that be possible? Santa Claus doesn’t even exist,” said an agitated Crowley as he fixed his nightcap.

“He does to! Daddy told me so!” Jack angrily growled and stuck out his tongue.

“Okay! Okay, before Papa or Uncle Sam or Aunt Rowena come busting in because of all the noise, Jack, tell us what happened,” Claire sighed.

Jack took a deep breath and began, “It all started when Papa put me to bed, after a bedtime story he left to go down stairs, because he said he thought he heard Santa and that I better close my eyes because ‘Santa sees you when your sleeping he knows when your awake’; well, he didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep he thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep. And there in the middle of the living room under the mistletoe was Santa! Papa and Santa spoke for a second then Papa leaned up and kissed him! Then I saw Papa tickle Santa Claus underneath his snowy white beard so I ran up here to tell y’all!”

“Did Santa have a bag of presents?” Emma asked.

“No, but he had a big belly and a red suit on. Come down stairs and we can look together,” Jack began to excitedly tug on Emma and Claire’s pajamas.

“Fine! If you will stop tugging on my shirt, Jack, we will go down to see.” Claire said as she got up from bed.

“Well, I’m coming too,” Crowley said has he disentangled himself from his sleeping bag. Claire, Emma, and Jack all stared at him. “What? I’m only going to prove to you munchkins that Santa doesn’t exist.” Crowley got up and his dog Juliet (whom Daddy calls a hellhound because she likes everyone except him and she peed on his shoe one time) got up as well and followed.

They all crept out of the room and made their way down stairs to the living room. Halfway there Jack began to giggle.

“What’s funny?” asked Emma.

“Oh, what a laugh it would have been if Daddy had only seen Papa kissing Santa Claus,” Jack giggled. Once they got there they all looked around the room. There were presents, but only the ones Uncle Sam and Aunt Rowena brought, the cookies and milk were untouched, and the fire was still going.

“Well, looks like no Santa has been here. I’m going back to bed,” yawned Crowley.

Claire nodded, “Me too, Sorry Jack but I just do not believe you saw Papa kissin', kissin', kissing Santa Claus” Claire said around a big yawn of her own.

“I did, I did really did see Papa kissing Santa Claus! You gotta believe me, you just gotta believe me! Come on, fellas, believe me, you just gotta believe me” Jack argued.

“Maybe you dreamed it?” Emma questioned trying to be helpful as she followed the other two.

“No, it was real! And I'm gonna tell Dad tomorrow when he gets back from his hunt!” Jack stomped his foot and huffed as he went back up the stairs.

 

***

The next day, Jack, Emma, and Claire went to wake up Papa so they could go downstairs and open presents. All three flung open the door and climbed on top of the bed and started jumping on it screaming, “It’s Christmas!”

“Oof, you better stop that or you’re going to hurt somebody and that won’t be good,” said the groggy voice of Castiel.

“Yeah and if my back is injured I’m taking away all your presents and give them away,” Dean said as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

“Daddy! When did you get back?” Emma shouted as she enveloped Dean in a hug.

Dean chuckled, “Last night, I got done with the hunt early and just followed Santa to our house.” He gave each one of his kids a hug.

Jack frowned, but Claire squealed happily, “That’s awesome! But, come on, I’m going to open my presents.” She jumped down and raced out the door with Emma on her heels.

Castiel shook his head, “Better get down there before she destroys the place.” He got up to follow and Dean was about to when he noticed Jack looking sad on the bed still.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Dean asked concerned.

Jack shook his head, “It’s nothing. Just…nothing.”

“Hey, if something is bothering you it’s not nothing. Tell me.” Dean scooped up Jack in his arms.

Jack told his dad his story, “…so you see I did see Papa kissing Santa Claus last night, but no one believes even though you followed Santa’s sleigh.” Jack ended plainly.

Dean let out chuckle unable to hold his laughter back anymore. The whole time he had a stupid grin on his face as Jack relayed his tale of woe.

“You’re right I did follow Santa and Papa did kiss him to thank him for making sure I got home safely. I will talk to Emma and Claire and do not listen to Crowley, he’s a prat.”

Jack gasped, “Papa says you aren’t supposed to talk bad about family.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Well, let’s just keep this a secret between us and nobody will know, okay?” Dean stuck out his pinky finger.

“Deal,” Jack said as he joined his pinky finger to his Dad’s. “Now let’s go open presents.

Jack and Dean made their way downstairs and joined the family. As Jack tore through his presents, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Everything okay?”

“Of course, babe. Jack saw me kissing you in my Santa suit last night. That little stinker was out of bed and waiting to see Santa.” Dean explained.

“I hope we didn’t ruin the magic for him.” Castiel mumbled as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Nah, he still believes. In fact, he thinks we know Santa personally, which is even cooler to him.” Dean said as he leaned down and kissed Cas.

“That’s great, now I bet I can open more presents than you,” Cas smirked.

“Oh you are on,” Dean responded as the both began to unwrap presents, the sounds of their family filling the house. It was a happy Christmas, especially for Jack who could not wait to go back to school and tell all his friends that his Papa had kissed Santa Claus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I might write a part 2 based on Mariah Carey's please come home which will have more of Cas, Sam, Rowena, and Dean in it. Let me know! Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
